Harry Potter i Zagadka Szczurołapa z Coventry
by Waruna
Summary: Od jakiegoś czasu w okolicach Coventry zaczynają znikać dzieci, auror Harry Potter wraz z przyjaciółmi dostaje zadanie rozwiązania tej sprawy... Kim jest tajemniczy Szczurołap i dlaczego dzieci znikają w środku nocy? Opowiadanie własne.


Harry James Potter już od trzech lat miał powody do tego by uważać się za szczęśliwego człowieka - jego praca w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów dawała mu dużo zadowolenia, dom na Grimmauld Place, który odziedziczył po Syriuszu dzięki Stworkowi w końcu zaczął być miejscem, które mógł nazywać domem, a jego życie uczuciowe jeszcze nigdy nie prezentowało się tak dobrze - Ginny w końcu zgodziła się z nim zamieszkać, co było szokiem dla jej konserwatywnego brata, ale w końcu i on (Harry podejrzewał, że przy znaczącej pomocy Hermiony) zaakceptował związek jedynej siostry ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Ginny okazała się być naprawdę zdolną czarownicą jeśli chodziło o czary gospodarstwa domowego (nic dziwnego, zważywszy na to jak dobra była w nich Molly Weasley), uroki i przeciwzaklęcia dzięki czemu mogli oczyścić rodową siedzibę Blacków z reszty czarnomagicznych przedmiotów (przekazali je do Departamentu Niebezpiecznych Artefaktów i Obiektów Czarnomagicznych) i tych skarbów tego rodu, jakich do tej pory nie ukradł Mundungus Fletcher, pozostawiając niektóre z nich Stworkowi, który już na stałe przeniósł się do schowka przy brojlerze, gdzie przetrzymywał swoje skarby. Zniknął też portret matki Syriusza i tamten paskudny gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym "Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków", głowy skrzatów domowych i ten tak bardzo znienawidzony przez Tonks stojak na parasole, który jak się okazało, naprawdę był zrobiony z odpowiednio spreparowanej nogi trolla górskiego. Z szacunku do swojego ojca chrzestnego pozostawił jego pokój w stanie nienaruszonym, pozwalając Stworkowi co jakiś czas tam posprzątać. Odnowiony pokój Regulusa i przylegający do niego salonik zajmowali od czasu do czasu odwiedzający ich Ron i Hermiona, podczas gdy sypialnie na drugim i trzecim piętrze przeznaczyli dla gości. Z całego domu usunęli wszystko co było tak przykrym dla Syriusza przekonaniem jego krewnych o wyższości Slytherinu i supremacji rodów czystej krwi, zielone dywany i zasłony, meble i klamki trafiły na śmietnik, podczas gdy część ksiąg z czarnomagicznymi formułami, kolekcję iluminowanych średniowiecznych grymuarów po francusku, skryptoria genealogiczne rodów czystej krwi, almanachy szlacheckie, niezwykle rzadkie zbiory botaniczne i ingrediencje zwierzęce przekazali Hermionie, która część po prostu zniszczyła, a resztę oddała do sprawdzenia, jedynie część naprawdę starych książek wzbogaciło jej prywatną bibliotekę.

Harry był zadowolony z zakończenia przez narzeczoną kariery sportowej i po tym jak Ginny odeszła z pozycji szukającej Harpii z Holyhead i zgodziła się prowadzić rubrykę o międzynarodowych rozgrywkach quidditcha w Jak wybrać miotłę, oraz pomagać mu w niektórych śledztwach.

Tak więc jedyną rzeczą jaka mąciła szczęście Harry'ego była niedokończona sprawa, jaką właśnie mu przekazano... Siedział teraz w dziwnie pustej jadalni na pierwszym piętrze. Ginny spała już w ich wyremontowanej sypialni nie mając pewnie bladego pojęcia o tym z czym przychodzi się teraz zmierzyć jej narzeczonemu. Na wielkim, dębowym stole z mnóstwem wysokich rzeźbionych krzeseł dookoła znajdującym się w centralnym punkcie pomieszczenia leżały zwoje pergaminu. Gromadzącą się w kątach jadalni cienie były rzucanie przez wymyślne srebrne kielichy i oparcia krzeseł oświetlane przez magiczną świecę. W palenisku wciąż żarzył się popiół, dając pracującemu do późna aurorowi odrobinę ciepła. Nieliczne inkrustowanie macicą perłową meble z hebanu kryły w sobie całą zastawę rodową Blacków, której używali jedynie w czasie świąt. Posadzka była zrobiona z ładnych rzecznych kamieni, które specjalnie tak dopasowano, że była równie płaska i pozbawiona krzywizn co zwykła, drewniana podłoga. Auror od kilku dobrych godzin czytał kolejne karty pergaminu, robiąc przy tym notatki swoim drobnym pismem, które prawie zapełniło już mugolski zeszyt w kratkę.

Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał jeszcze raz na list, który wraz z pokaźnych rozmiarów paczką dostarczyła mu dzisiejszego popołudnia sowa. Na papierze paczkowym nawet teraz był w stanie przeczytać:

 _Pan H. J. Potter_  
 _Kuchnia_  
 _Grimmauld Place 12_  
 _Kensington_  
 _Londyn_

Poczta z ministerstwa bez problemu przechodząc wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne dotarła na Grimmauld Place 12 o 16.30 wraz z przyniesionym chwilę później przez szarobrązowego puchacza wieczornym wydaniem Proroka Codziennego, który jak zwykle dostarczano o półtorej godziny wcześniej do domów takich jak ten - Hermiona na pewno uznała by to za jawną dyskryminację reszty czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, ale Harry nie uważał by wcześniejsze otrzymywanie popołudniowej dawki bzdur Rity Skeeter miało jakąś szczególną wartość dla inteligentniejszych magów. List napisany był dobrze znajomym aurorowi stylem pisma:

 _Aurorze Potter,_

 _W załączonej paczce znajdziecie dodatkowe informacje dotyczące waszej nowej sprawy, Ministerstwo wybrało was z uwagi na wasze wcześniejsze osiągnięcia w dziedzinie rozwiązywania najtrudniejszych dochodzeń jakie Biuro Aurorów kiedykolwiek prowadziło - waszym celem jest zdobycie informacji w sprawie zaginionych dzieci z Coventry i okolicznych miejscowości, odnalezienie i umożliwienie porwanym powrotu do domu, a w razie ich śmierci, odkrycie miejsca ukrycia ich zwłok, schwytanie i dostarczenie do Ministerstwa Magii sprawcy, oraz sporządzenie raportu. Na czas rozwiązania tej sprawy udzielam wam zwolnienia zdrowotnego z pracy._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku i życzeniami powodzenia,  
_ _Minister Magii  
_ _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Tak, Harry Potter słyszał o tej sprawie... przez ostatnie sześć tygodni nie schodziła z ust opinii publicznej - większość czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia była przekonana, że to zasługa seryjnego mordercy, lub grupy psychopatów szalejących w środkowej Anglii, ale Harry i kilku z jego kolegów nie była do tego przekonana... Pierwszą przesłanką na to, że nie był to seryjny morderca była liczba zaginionych dzieci i brak zwłok, następnie to, że nie było niczego w rodzaju wspólnego typu wszystkich ofiar - wśród poszukiwanych dzieci były chłopcy i dziewczynki, w wieku od 6 do 13 lat, różnej rasy, różnego koloru skóry, mugole i dzieci z rodzin czarodziejskich, po trzecie nie znaleziono żadnego z ciał ani nie otrzymano listu z propozycją okupu, co mogło świadczyć, że porwani jeszcze żyją i to nie koniec, ale w takim razie skąd porywacze braliby jedzenie dla trzydziestu dwóch dzieci, po czwarte masowe porwanie nie wchodzi w grę, bo dzieci znikały w środku nocy, a w domach ich rodziców nie znaleziono żadnych śladów włamania ani użycia czarów, po piąte kolejność znikania była przypadkowa - najpierw zniknęło troje dzieci, potem jedno, trzydniowa przerwa, pięcioro, jedno, jedno, przerwa, dwoje, tydzień przerwy, siedmioro, dwa dni przerwy, jedno, przerwa, jedno, przerwa, jedno, tydzień przerwy, sześcioro, przerwa, troje. Całość zeznań rodzin porwanych dzieci i osób trzecich, a także notatki, sprawozdania z przesłuchań, protokoły opiniodawcze zajmowały prawie czterysta arkuszy pergaminu, z czego większość była pisana przez jedną osobę. W mogolskich wiadomościach pełno było jasnowidzów i rzekomych świadków porwań, o których jednak w aktach sprawy nie wspominano.

Harry wyprostował się na krześle z przyjemnością słuchając trzeszczenia kości i zaczął masować sobie szyję... Więc jutro z samego rana musi odwiedzić swoją przyjaciółkę...

* * *

Ściany Sali Rozpraw Wizengamotu były wykonane z lśniącego, czarnego kamienia niewyraźnie oświetlonego przez rzucające za mało światła blade pochodnie. W centralnej części sali znajdowało się żelazne krzesło, które stało na kamiennej posadzce z równych płyt kamienia. Krzesło to było otoczone grubymi kajdanami, których łańcuchy były owinięte wokół oparcia, a w które zakuta była dziwnie przypominająca rozgniewaną ropuchę kobieta. Wyglądała dziwnie... Miała krótko obcięte mysie włosy i niebieskie załzawione oczy, mimo tego jej wydawały się one lśnić niemalże fanatycznym blaskiem; miała na sobie starą, dziurawą suknię z bladoniebieskiego materiału ubrudzonego ziemią. Dookoła niej wznosiły się wysokie ławy sędziowskie wypełnione około setką kobiet i mężczyzn w różnym wieku i strojach; większość z nich miała na głowach wysokie tiary, a część długie, czarne szaty ze srebrną naszywką C po lewej stronie ich piersi. Przestrzeń nad ławami wypełniała ciemność, tak że każdy kto stanąłby tam i popatrzył w górę, miałby wrażenie przebywania w mrocznej, bezdennej studni. Kobieta siedząca na miejscu przesłuchanego zadrżała nagle zdając sobie sprawę co znajduje się kilka metrów nad jej głową.

W sali rozległy się trzy uderzenia laską o posadzkę i szepty umilkły.

\- Przesłuchanie trzydziestego września w sprawie wykroczeń Dolores Jane Umbridge przebywającej na czas zbierania dowodów w Azkabanie na Morzu Północnym, wcześniej sprawującej funkcję starszego podsekretarza Ministra Magii, Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu i dyrektora Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków, do której powstania znacząco się przyczyniła i pracami której kierowała. - Rzekł głębokim, mocnym głosem mężczyzna zajmujące najwyższe miejsce. - Oskarżyciel: Minister Magii Kingsley Shacklebolt, oraz oskarżyciel pomocniczy: Doradca Ministra Magii oraz sekretarz Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów pani Hermiona Granger. Na mocy uchwalonej w trybie natychmiastowej ustawy Wizengamotu o procesach zwolenników Voldemorta zostało pani odebrano prawo do obrony z urzędu. Po odczytaniu aktu oskarżenia złoży pani zeznania i wysłucha wyroku.

Dolores Umbridge smętnie skinęła głową i popatrzyła na młodą kobietę siedzącą po prawej stronie Ministra. Hermiona Granger była najmłodszym członkiem Wizengamotu przyjętym do grona jego sędziów od czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a, czyli od siedemdziesięciu ośmiu lat. Jej osiągnięcia na gruncie prawa i podniesienia statusu istot rozumnych, oraz działań podejmowanych wraz z Urzędem Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, mającymi na celu poprawę warunków życia wielu gatunków i ratowania ich przed wyginięciem.

\- Oskarżam Dolores Jane Umbridge, urodzoną dwudziestego szóstego sierpnia tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego trzeciego roku, córkę Orforda i Ellen Cracknell, zamieszkałą w Little Merton w Wessex w związku z następującymi zbrodniami przeciwko społeczeństwu czarodziejskiemu i społeczności mugoli: oskarżona korzystając ze swojej pozycji w ministerstwie wysłała drugiego sierpnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego piątego roku dwoje dementorów na niczego nie spodziewających się Harry'ego Pottera i jego kuzyna Dudleya Dursleya, z których ostatni o mało nie przypłacił tego zdarzenia śmiercią, następnie na zlecenie Korneliusza Knota objęła posadę Nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie na własną rękę podejmowała wysoce niesłuszne, a nawet niestosowne metody karania uczniów słusznie przekonanych o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta, w tym członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a, kolejno ataku na Minerwę McGonagall, nielegalne podawanie veritaserum przesłuchiwanym uczniom bez wiedzy i zgody ich rodziców, gróźb użycia Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych wobec przesłuchiwanego Harry'ego Pottera, założenia i przewodniczenia pracom Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków, której działania gwałciły prawa człowieka i czarodzieja, oskarżona bez najmniejszych wątpliwości posyłała czarodziejów i czarownice mogolskiego pochodzenia do Azkabanu, co wielu z nich przypłaciło zdrowiem i życiem. Podparłszy te oskarżenia dowodami i zeznaniami, oskarżam Dolores Jane Umbridge o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, prześladowanie i karanie niewinnych istot nie będącymi ludźmi i mugoli. Biorąc to pod uwagę proponuję karę dożywotniego więzienia w Azkabanie.

Zapadła krępująca cisza, oczy wszystkich skierowane były na tłustą kobietę siedzącą na krześle.

\- Czy przyznaje się pani do popełnienia tych przestępstw i uznaje powyższy akt za zgodny z prawdą i odpowiednio sformułowany? - Zapytał Kingsley.

Umbridge wstała na tyle na ile pozwoliły jej kajdany i podniosła z godnością głowę do góry.

\- We wszystkim co robiłam, byłam posłuszna Ministrowi i Ministerstwu! - Jej ochrypły głos rozległ się w sali i wrócił jako echo odbijając się od niewidocznego sklepienia. - I nie ma takiego sądu, który mógłby mnie o cokolwiek oskarżyć! Tylko Korneliusz...

Kingsley przerwał jej ruchem ręki:

\- Korneliusz Knot odsiaduje karę dwudziestu siedmiu lat więzienia w Azkabanie za odmowę podjęcia działań przeciwko Voldemortowi po jego wskrzeszeniu, co spowodowało śmierć wielu czarodziejów i mugoli.

\- Jak śmieliście...! - Zaczęła Umbridge, ale członkowie Wizengamotu rozpoczęli naradę, która trwała kilka minut.

\- Czy mam powołać się na najbardziej znane akty prawa czarodziejów, które pani złamała? - Umbridge uparcie milczała. - Więc dobrze... - Zaczęła Hermiona. - Precedens z siedemnastego maja tysiąc pięćset osiemdziesiątego drugiego roku o konieczności uzyskania zgody rodziców na przesłuchiwanie ich dzieci przy pomocy veritaserum, Konwencja z Brindisi o poszanowaniu wolności i praw mugoli z tysiąc osiemset dwunastego roku, Ustawa o dozorze dementorów strzegących czarodziejskich więzień z tysiąc dziewięćset drugiego roku, Wniosek Międzynarodowej Konwencji magicznej dotyczący karania nieletnich z tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego dziewiątego roku i wiele innych, które pani złamała w ślepej wierze w głoszone przez ówczesne Ministerstwo i Voldemorta ideały?

Oskarżona poderwała się z krzesła i splunęła w kierunku Hermiony.

\- Nędzna szlama nie będzie mi mówić o tym co zrobiłam dla czarodziejskiego świata!

Kingsley położył rękę na ramieniu Hermiony i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Zgromadzeni zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, rozmawiać ze sobą, a kilka najstarszych osób powstało z ław. Uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na nędznie prezentującej się kobiecie, która jeszcze kilka lat temu trzymała w szachu całe Ministerstwo Magii.

\- Więc uważa pani, że całe wyrządzone przez nią zło było konieczne dla czyjegoś dobra? Czy świat czarodziejski odniósł jakąś korzyść z pani działań? Nie, Umbridge... Skrzywdziłaś zbyt wielu ludzi by można to było jakoś wytłumaczyć! Dlaczego więc twoim zdaniem wytoczono ci ten proces?

Umbridge usiadła z godnością na krześle i spojrzała na zebranych z pogardą.

\- Za moją lojalność wobec Ministerstwa.

Gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, na sali wybuchła straszna wrzawa, obserwatorzy i sędziowie podnieśli wielki krzyk, część z nich zaczęła wyjmować różdżki, dopiero po chwili Minister uciszył ich wystrzeliwując snop czerwonych iskier ze swojej. Powstał ze swojego miejsca a zaraz po nim zrobili to wszyscy siedzący sędziowie. Kiedy Kingsley przemówił, w jego głosie słychać było coś podobnego do smutku, ale i niewzruszonej pewności.

\- Wiele z osób obecnych tego dnia w tej sali było wiernych Ministerstwu Magii za czasów moich poprzedników, wielu z nich dopuszczało się czynów niegodnych nie tylko czarodziejów, ale nawet ludzi, ale wszyscy oni zdali sobie sprawę z katastrofalnego błędu jakim było zaprzeczanie powrotowi Voldemorta i prześladowanie członków własnego społeczeństwa. Dzisiejszego dnia nie zobaczyłem, my nie zobaczyliśmy w pani ani kropli wyrzutów sumienia i chęci zadośćuczynienia za popełnione przez panią winy. - Wziął głęboki oddech i na chwilę zamknął oczy. - Kto głosuje za oczyszczeniem oskarżonej ze wszystkich zarzutów? - Nikt nie podniósł ręki. - W takim razie, kto, członkinie i członkowie Wizengamotu, kto głosuje za skazaniem Dolores Jane Umbridge na karę dożywotniego więzienia w Azkabanie?

Minister podniósł rękę. Tak samo zrobili wszyscy sędziowie, w tym Hermiona, która tak mocno trzymała się jedną ręką balustrady, że jej kłykcie pobielały jak papier. Kingsley rozejrzał się dookoła i po chwili powiedział:

\- Uznajemy Dolores Jane Umbridge winną popełnienia zarzucanych jej czynów i skazujemy ją na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Niech sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość! Wyprowadzić więźnia!

Dwaj czarodzieje chwycili za końce łańcuchów i wyprowadzili krzyczącą Umbridge z sali. Jej głos długo było jeszcze słychać z przylegającego korytarza. Obserwatorzy zaczęli bić brawo, przedstawiciele Proroka Codziennego szybko notowali przebieg procesu, a Minister zbliżył się do Hermiony i cicho zapytał:

\- Dlaczego się zawahałaś?

\- Wiem czym jest to więzienie, panie Ministrze.

* * *

Godzinę później Hermiona była już w swoim domu na przedmieściach Londynu, gdzie czekali na nią zapowiedziani goście. Ron jak zwykle rozwalił się w fotelu przed telewizorem i zaczął przełączać programy, podczas gdy Harry i Ginny streścili jej sprawę, z którą do niej przyszli. Już po chwili mieli gotowy plan działania, który nawet Rona zmusił do odłożenia pilota.


End file.
